


Object of My Affection

by SuperSaiyanHollow



Series: Fics for Fans [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Cannibalism Play, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Drinking Piss, Dubious Consent, Entrapta uses her hair to masturbate and as a dildo, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fire Spit, Forniphilia, Gags, Heavy BDSM, Human Furniture, Light Sadism, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Shaving, Objectification, Rope Bondage, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Temperature Play, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, clitoral stimulation, human toilet, prehensile hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSaiyanHollow/pseuds/SuperSaiyanHollow
Summary: Out of all the outcomes that Entrapta had predicted for the end of the war, this had not been one of them.*More in-depth description of extreme content in this fic located in the beginning author's note!*
Relationships: Adora/Entrapta (She-Ra)
Series: Fics for Fans [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/853276
Kudos: 14





	Object of My Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, y'all! This smut train doesn't stop for anything, so let's go ahead and dive into this next fic! This fic is brought to you by another brand new commissioner of mine, nelsonthetelson637! Thank you for supporting my work! I haven't actually seen She-Ra myself, but I did research it for this fic. However, if anything seems off that's why. After writing this fic, I think I definitely do want to give the series a try sometime in the future :) This is also the first time I've ever written something like this in terms of the kinks involved. Please do heed the tags of this fic, and you will find a better description of the tags below seeing as this is a pretty niche kink that I can't seem to find a lot of information on. If you are a fan of this kink, feel free to leave a comment and let me know what it's typically referred to as! I always love learning about different kinks even if I don't necessarily enjoy them myself :)
> 
> More in-depth warnings: In this fic, Adora's forniphilia turns into something more as she wishes to punish Entrapta for her disobedience. To punish Entrapta, Adora says that Entrapta will serve as her meal for dinner that night. Note, this is NOT a snuff or vore fic. Adora is merely roleplaying. First, Adora spanks Entrapta until her ass is blistering red as a way of "tenderizing" the meat. Next, Entrapta is brushed with sauce and spices. Then, Entrapta is taken outside where Adora has a custom-built spit over a fire pit. This spit is capable of holding humans. Adora forces Entrapta into the spit and lights a small fire underneath her in order to "cook" Entrapta. Adora is aware of what she is doing and is following all the proper BDSM etiquette except for consent in this fic. The worst thing that happens to Entrapta is that she is uncomfortably hot and cannot breathe for a moment. Adora rotates Entrapta over the fire until she is thoroughly "cooked". Finally, Adora serves Entrapta up on a silver platter on the dining room table like a roasted pig or turkey. Adora binds Entrapta with rope, places an apple gag in her mouth, and places human-sized replica turkey booties over Entrapta's hands and feet. 
> 
> I believe that about covers it! The closest tag I could find was "Cannibalism play", but that doesn't seem too accurate to this scenario. In any case, if that seems appealing to you, read on!
> 
> Normally, this is the part where I plug my Tumblr, but after the whole NSFW ban that happened, I've decided to pretty much abandon my blog. It's still there if you'd like to browse it, and I may return to it at some point in the future, but for now it's pretty inactive. Same goes for my writing blog as well. I can be found at yaoiobessedwrites and supahimagery respectively.
> 
> If you'd like to keep up with me now, please follow my new Twitter which is @SSHollow13!
> 
> I am still accepting requests on my Twitter as long as they are under 1,000 words. For anything larger, please check out the pinned tweet on my profile or send me an email at superimageryyy@gmail.com. If you have any questions about my writing or want to see something specific, email me at the previous address or send me a message on Twitter. I promise I don't bite!
> 
> Onwards~!

Out of all the outcomes that she had predicted for the end of the war, this had not been one of them. While Entrapta did love the occasional surprise this had seemingly come out of nowhere, though she couldn’t say that she _hated_ it either. She wiggled her fingers, which were suspended over her head, in an attempt to bring some feeling back to them. Saliva was already beginning to pool and dry around the ball gag in her mouth. She had even clenched and unclenched her thighs to orgasm when she was first placed into this position, but now that thought no longer excited her. What Entrapta would love to do would be to be untied and released, so she could resume her scientific duties, but it seemed that Adora had different plans for her. 

Currently, Entrapta was being held in some unknown location by none other than the Princess of Power herself and had been forced to endure Adora’s shockingly dark desires since the war had reached its conclusion. It seemed that Adora had felt the need to punish her for being a traitor that created weapons for the other side. It was still all very bewildering for Entrapta who couldn’t fathom how Adora had labeled her as a traitor. Yes, Entrapta had had an alliance with Adora, but surely the Princess of Power understood that when she was presented with such an enticing offer by the Horde that she would take it; Entrapta’s number one alliance had always been to herself and her inventions. Even while working for the Horde, she had considered Adora her friend, though now Entrapta knew that Adora had not felt the same for her during that time. In some sort of ill-advised attempt to reconcile their friendship, Entrapta had purposely allowed herself to be captured by Adora, not knowing what the girl would have in store for her. 

Entrapta recalled passing out and when she had awakened she had been completely naked and bound with her arms behind her back. Her instant reaction had been to summon her hair forth to untie herself, but to her astonishment, she found that her hair wasn’t responding to her. When she surveyed herself she discovered that her entire body had been shaved and she couldn’t feel her luscious pigtails weighing down her head. Adora had been quick to appear with a mirror in hand to show Entrapta precisely what she had done. Entrapta’s beautiful and flowing locks had been cut severely to where all that remained was a sloppy pixie cut. Even the sides of her hair had been cut, so that her ears were on full display. Adora had clearly been meticulous in her grooming as Entrapta also noticed that her eyebrows had been trimmed to minuscule lines. In essence, she was powerless, and Adora made sure to abuse that fact day in and day out.

A great amount of time had passed since she had first been captured and now Entrapta was almost used to her new life, quickly falling into routine. The only person she ever got to interact with anymore was Adora and Entrapta used the term “interact” lightly. As a part of her punishment for working for the Horde, Adora forced Entrapta to become different pieces of furniture for her. If Entrapta recalled correctly, this distinct kink was called forniphilia, and while she was fully aware of the strange habits of humans, she never thought that she would have to experience this. Entrapta’s day usually began with a thorough inspection of her body as Adora looked for any hair that might have grown too long within the past twenty-four hours. If Adora was pleased with her state, then she would have the pleasure of being bound with numerous ropes, but if Adora found any hair that she deemed too long, the princess went to work shaving, trimming, or cutting Entrapta’s hair to an appropriate length. As Adora bound her limbs together in various angles, she would explain to Entrapta what piece of furniture she would serve as that day such as a chair, toilet, table, etc. A gag would be popped into Entrapta’s mouth (ranging from a ball gag to an O-ring gag to the mini dick gags) because furniture didn’t speak and then Adora would set Entrapta up in the proper room and position before leaving Entrapta to resume her daily activities. Entrapta was forced to remain in these odd positions for hours on end, and at times, Adora would actually use her for her intended purpose like sitting on Entrapta while she read or relieving herself in Entrapta’s mouth.

Entrapta’s life had morphed into something she never would have expected, but at the same time, she couldn’t complain too much. Like Adora, Entrapta too received sexual satisfaction from her objectification, especially when she was rewarded or punished in lewd ways. Besides, it was hard for her to fight back when her most useful tool had been stripped from her. Her only hope was that Adora would someday release her after deeming that Entrapta had served her time, or that she would somehow be able to grow her hair back without Adora noticing and escape herself. She highly doubted that either of these options would happen any time soon, so it was best to go with the flow and enjoy the pleasure she did receive from Adora’s treatment of her. 

However, sometimes, like today, Entrapta would be reminded of the fact that this was a punishment and it didn’t always feel fantastic. Today Entrapta was a chair, which meant that she was laying on her back on a weird contraption that appeared to be the bottom of an office chair with a wide platform attached to it instead of a normal seat. Her legs had been folded so that her knees were pressing into her breasts and her feet were sticking high up in the air. Her legs had then been tied to her arms that were also sticking straight up above her. Her arms and legs formed the back of the chair while the undersides of her thighs and her ass formed the seat of it. Entrapta was nude as always, thus her pretty pink wet pussy and wrinkled little hole were on full display for anyone that passed by; she thought it would be far more humiliating if Adora sporadically invited guests over and had them use her as well, but she wasn’t about to plant any new ideas in the princess’ head. She had been tied down like this for at least two hours now, the ticking of the clock on the wall beginning to annoy her, and every part of her was numb and tingly. She attempted to wiggle and spur on her circulation, but Adora always made sure that she was secured as tightly as possible and her attempt was futile. 

The only part of Entrapta’s body that could move somewhat freely was her head. She thrashed back and forth to get the cricks out of it, but she desperately wanted to put down her arms and legs; she knew they would feel like jelly for hours even after Adora untied her. Entrapta groaned around the ball gag and tried to distract herself by thinking of all the new inventions she would make as soon as she managed to escape from Adora’s clutches. Fantasizes of nuclear weapons and advanced AI robots flitted through Entrapta’s mind. She was so caught up in her daydreams that she didn’t even notice when Adora walked into the room. Adora’s boots clacked against the hardwood floor as she approached her dutiful chair. She hummed in delight upon seeing how still and quiet her chair was. Trying to elicit a reaction out of her chair, Adora raised one of her legs to place her foot directly on the “seat” of her chair. She dug her heel into her chair’s damp pink seat, satisfied when her chair didn’t make so much as a peep. 

Entrapta violently snapped out of her fantasies when she felt Adora’s heel dig into her pussy and rub against her already oversensitive clit. She choked on a moan, but she fought against her fidgeting as to not upset Adora further; perhaps Adora had come back to untie her and assign her a different duty today, and Entrapta would hate to ruin her chances by acting like anything other than an ordinary chair. 

“My favorite chair seems to be in good condition today,” Adora praised, but then a little strained exhale escaped her. A shudder racked Adora’s frame and then she was smirking down at her chair. “But right now, I think I need my chair to serve as something else…” Slowly, Adora lifted her heel from the “seat” of her chair, accidentally rubbing her own thighs together when she was standing again to assuage the pressure in her lower gut. She walked around to the other side of her chair and admired the deep magenta eyes that stared up at her. “My bladder is so full that I don’t think I can make it _all_ the way to the bathroom. I’m sure my chair wouldn’t mind acting as a toilet for a moment though.”

Entrapta’s eyes widened, and she groaned behind the ball gag. Seriously? Couldn’t she at least be untied for this and placed in the proper position for a toilet? She was already so uncomfortable and the thought of having to swallow down all of Adora’s hot piss aggravated her to no end. Unfortunately for Entrapta, Adora was perfectly content with her position. Adora tore off her boots, flinging them to the side, and then hurriedly pulled down her pants and panties in one fell swoop, leaving her completely bare and exposed to the world. Entrapta started to fidget when she saw that Adora had stripped from the waist down. At last, Adora went to straddle Entrapta’s face, hovering her humid pussy right over Entrapta. A single bead of Adora’s essence trickled down her labia and landed in the center of Entrapta’s ball gag. Adora’s back pressed up against Entrapta’s bound arms and legs, causing them to feel like pins and needles. Entrapta hissed and squeezed her eyes shut to remain calm, but deep down, she felt like being vengeful; she’d do anything to get out of this tiring position. 

Adora reached down with both hands in order to undo the clasp of Entrapta’s gag. “Let’s lift the lid off my toilet,” she mocked before letting the ball gag drop unceremoniously to the floor. 

Entrapta sputtered and coughed now that her mouth had been freed. She widened her mouth to relax her jaw and then wiggled it from side to side, trying to alleviate the soreness she felt. At the same time, she glared up at Adora, her almost non-existent eyebrows attempting to furrow as best they could. However, Adora didn’t seem to notice as she was too busy dragging her own hand down her frame. She brushed her hand over her belly with a shiver, then she continued on down to run her fingers through her curly blonde pubes. Finally, her fingers reached their destination, and Adora spread her own lips over top of Entrapta to reveal her tiny pulsing pearl of a clit. Adora sighed softly as she went to circle the tip of her finger around her clit, but then her finger slid down to touch and nudge at her urethra. Adora let out a shaky moan at the sensation before removing her hand altogether. Entrapta exhaled heavily through her nose, trying not to let Adora see how much her little “show” truly affected her. 

Without any warning whatsoever, Adora lowered herself onto Entrapta’s face. Entrapta whined petulantly as Adora had taken advantage of her open mouth. Now Adora’s damp pussy was pressing into Entrapta’s lips and Entrapta’s nose was buried in Adora’s musky pubes. Adora’s piercing blue eyes stared directly through Entrapta as if daring her to act up, and Entrapta took that challenge to heart. Before Adora could release her burning hot stream into Entrapta’s awaiting mouth, Entrapta once more thrashed her head from side to side and began to struggle against her ropes. Adora’s chair/toilet vibrated underneath her, but Entrapta’s movements were fruitless. Still, Entrapta got a kick out of defying orders, especially when she had stayed compliant for so long. 

‘Damn you, you nasty pervert! Go piss in a real toilet,’ Entrapta tried to say, though Adora’s pussy muffled her insults. All Adora heard was frantic muttering. Yet, Adora moaned in the back of her throat as Entrapta’s lips moved around her moist folds, only further stimulating her. 

Adora chuckled breathlessly. “Hm, are toilets supposed to move like this? And make those kinds of sounds?” she wondered aloud before suddenly jerking her arm forward to grab a fistful of Entrapta’s short hair. Despite herself, Entrapta yelped at Adora’s grip on her scalp. Adora tugged Entrapta’s head back slightly and revealed the smooth expanse of Entrapta’s neck. Adora’s grasp tightened. 

Entrapta let out a small scream that was once again stifled by Adora’s pussy. She tried to force the bottom portion of the chair to move, but Adora’s weight on top of her made that impossible. The only resistant tactic Entrapta had left was to rapidly flick her tongue up against Adora’s folds, hoping that she would be too rough and at least keep Adora from pissing in her mouth. 

But, Adora laughed heartily at her desperation and ground her hips against Entrapta’s chin. “Oh, I didn’t know my toilet was a bidet~.”

Entrapta huffed and relented with her tongue, officially succumbing to her fate _for now_. She relaxed into the platform she was laying on and sent a menacing look Adora’s way, though it didn’t seem to bother the princess atop her. Adora’s hand yanked on her choppy locks as her body settled. Entrapta could do nothing to stop the steady stream of searing hot piss that struck her tongue and quickly began to fill her mouth. Adora’s hips were pressing into her face, keeping her pussy in between Entrapta’s lips, and effectively holding her mouth open. Entrapta attempted squirm out from under Adora; however, she soon realized that it was pointless. It wasn’t so much the taste of Adora’s urine that perturbed Entrapta, but the way she was forced to swallow every little drop until her throat burned and her belly was warmed and full of the sloshing fluid; Adora always made sure that if she was going to use Entrapta as her toilet that Entrapta would have her work cut out for her. 

In their current position, it was laughable for Entrapta to think that she could avoid swallowing down Adora’s piss. Her gushing stream was hitting the back of Entrapta’s mouth, some droplets already sliding down her throat, and once her mouth was full she would be forced to swallow or choke. Entrapta’s arms and legs spasmed from the strain of being held up for so long, eliciting a raging inferno within Entrapta’s gut that refused to be extinguished. She wasn’t going to play Adora’s game anymore today and if she had to choke to demonstrate her defiance, then so be it. It didn’t take long for Entrapta’s mouth to fill and reflexively her muscles went to swallow, but she was able to stop them halfway. Of course, this caused some of Adora’s urine to be lodged in her throat and Entrapta choked as predicted. Yet, she was unable to cough thanks to the rest of Adora’s piss in her mouth and Adora’s pussy in the way of her oxygen flow. 

Tears welled in the corners of Entrapta’s eyes as her throat was set ablaze. Her lungs trembled and her entire body spasmed from her muffled coughing. At one point, her hacking became so violent that she actually managed to spew out some of Adora’s urine, but it did little to alleviate the issue. 

Adora laughed loudly at Entrapta’s struggle, humming in delight. “My, my! My toilet is making such funny sounds today! I might need to call a _plumber_ ,” she ground out her last sentence between her teeth, tugging on Entrapta’s hair to emphasize every word. 

Despite everything, Adora’s stream didn’t once dwindle down, and Entrapta worried that some of Adora’s piss would come out of her nose. Thankfully, it never came to that as Entrapta’s jerks and smothered coughs excited Adora to no end, her clit instantly becoming engorged, and the princess above her couldn’t help but to start gently bucking her hips against Entrapta’s face. As soon as Adora’s pussy was lifted from Entrapta’s mouth, Entrapta took the opportunity to cough and all of the urine she had been holding exploded out to cover Adora’s folds and her own chin. Entrapta got one swift lungful of fresh air as Adora’s stream hit her upper lip before Adora snapped Entrapta’s head back to resume her use of her toilet. Fat tears cascaded down Entrapta’s cheeks, though they certainly weren’t from any sadness she felt. She maintained her glare up at her captor, yet she knew that her little bout of rebellion was coming to an end when Adora ground her hips against her face and squeezed the sides of it in between her thighs. Entrapta was locked into place now, so if she dared to choke on Adora’s piss again, it would not end well. 

But, Entrapta kept up the illusion that she was still resisting by allowing Adora’s urine to stretch out her cheeks and fill her mouth to the brim before finally chugging it all down in one large gulp. It stung Entrapta’s pride to be forced to do anything, and she was positive that Adora knew this and constantly used it against her. 

A predatory smile appeared upon Adora’s face when she heard Entrapta guzzle down her piss like she was supposed to. “Oh? It seems I’ve fixed my toilet after all. Must have just been a clog,” she cooed down at Entrapta with puckered lips, her chest swelling with triumph at the blush that spread over the bridge of Entrapta’s nose. 

Luckily enough, after Entrapta swallowed that huge mouthful of urine, Adora’s stream started to die down. She felt the way Adora tensed up on top of her in an attempt to force even more of her pee into her mouth. Adora’s urethra hissed at the strain, and her stream trickled down to nothing after a bombastic finale that sprayed the back of Entrapta’s throat. With a groan, Entrapta swallowed the last of Adora’s piss and tried to wiggle some feeling back into her fingers and toes. Adora released her grip on her hair, allowing Entrapta’s head to fall back into place. A content sigh escaped Adora as she leaned back in her chair. Her clit steadily drummed away after that session, and she utilized her growing arousal to contemplate the best way to punish her misbehaving toilet. 

Entrapta hazily watched Adora trace the outline of her own lips with the tip of one of her fingers. Entrapta gulped quietly, knowing that she was going to be punished for not fulfilling her duties as a toilet. Yet, at the same time, Entrapta couldn’t be happier because a punishment most likely meant she would be untied and she wouldn’t have to suffer in this miserable position any longer. Abruptly, a violent coughing spree overcame Entrapta as some of Adora’s piss had no doubt gone down the wrong hole. At first, she tried to hold back her urge to cough, but her efforts proved futile. Entrapta’s eyes squeezed shut, and she shook underneath Adora as her lungs fought to clear her airway. Adora couldn’t stop the smirk that morphed her features. Her toilet deserved whatever she got for failing to perform to her expectations. 

Adora hummed deeply as her eyes wandered over to the clock on the wall. It was approaching late afternoon meaning that it would be time for dinner soon. Normally, she would simply leave Entrapta in whatever position she was in for a copious amount of time if she acted restless, but her actions just now were far more than unnecessary fidgeting. Entrapta made it clear to Adora that she was _willing_ defying her orders, and Adora wasn’t going to have _any_ of that. Entrapta belonged solely to her now, and she had every right to do as she pleased with the traitor. If Entrapta decided she wanted to test the waters and see just how far Adora was willing to go, then so be it. Tonight’s dinner would be extravagant, and Adora’s stomach rumbled softly in appreciation of her grand idea. 

The pressure against Entrapta’s face disappeared as Adora stood. Entrapta grunted once Adora’s extra weight was off of her. However, it was still difficult for Entrapta to breathe. She let out a short cough every now and then, thankful that whatever had been lodged into her windpipe was gone. Her chest was heaving, and she panted like a dog out in the summer sun. Even her vision was black around the edges from the lack of oxygen she had been forced to endure while Adora pissed directly into her mouth. While Entrapta desperately tried to recover from her usage as a toilet, Adora brought both of her hands up to run them through her long locks, knicking tangles with her fingers. She stretched up on her tip-toes and managed to get the crick out of her neck. Magenta eyes gazed enviously up at Adora while she played with her luscious hair. Entrapta knew that the princess was subtly mocking her, making her wish that she still had every inch of her prehensile hair just so she could actually defend herself against Adora’s torment. 

Another coughing fit soon afflicted Entrapta, and Adora’s face grew wrinkled when she looked down at her. “Such a noisy thing, today. It must really be broken,” she commented nonchalantly as she moved away from Entrapta. Her throat burned from all her hacking. It was hard to follow Adora’s movements because her desire for oxygen outweighed her curiosity. Adora twirled around her chair to face the front of it. She smirked at how wet her chair had become from that little scene, rivulets of Entrapta’s essence gently dripping down the cleft of her ass. Just to further tease her human object, Adora swiped a single digit through Entrapta’s slick folds, flicking at her own engorged clit. Entrapta choked on a yelp and then promptly wheezed. “I can’t have any broken furniture in this house. Oh, but what will I do with you?” 

Entrapta’s head spun both from Adora’s taunts and her own coughing. Although, it did seem like she could breathe easy again, a huge relief. She barely had time to process what Adora said when she heard the tell-tale sound of ropes gliding across one another. Entrapta felt the rough twine rub into her skin as Adora slipped a knot loose. It was only the first rope that bound her frame to the platform she was laying on, but Entrapta shuddered since her wish was coming true. Nevertheless, she knew that Adora untying her meant a far worse punishment for her behavior. Adora’s hand moved upwards to undo the knot situated at the back of Entrapta’s knees. Entrapta’s entire lower half relaxed, and she wiggled her newly freed thighs, hissing when the motion stimulated her sopping wet pussy. She hated the way her body betrayed her, giving into Adora’s rough touches and sadistic tendencies, though in the back of her mind, she knew if she had been given the chance, she would have gladly consented to this play anyways; there was nothing inherently wrong with Adora’s desires, simply the fact that she chose to force them upon Entrapta. 

With a tantalizing sway of her hips, Adora maneuvered back in front of Entrapta’s head. The two of them locked eyes for a moment before Adora leaned forward to work on undoing the first knot securing Entrapta’s arms to her legs. Entrapta couldn’t help herself. She was delirious from her arousal, her choking, and now the opportunity to be freed from this contorted position. She squirmed and hummed pleasantly akin to a fat cat that had just gotten the cream. This didn’t go unnoticed by Adora who hummed right back while working on the final knot keeping Entrapta bound. 

“I hope you know that I’m nowhere finished with you, darling. That little stunt you pulled deserves a punishment and I think I have just the thing in mind…,” Adora trailed off as she untied the knot. The moment Entrapta’s limbs were freed, they shook uncontrollably and then collapsed. She planted her feet firmly on the ground to keep herself steady. Now would have been the perfect opportunity to escape, but her body was so overworked from maintaining that position that it was impossible for her to move; she was as limp as a ragdoll, and Adora knew this. Adora moved to Entrapta’s side and reached down to take hold of Entrapta’s hands. She caressed the somewhat calloused digits with a beaming smile. “I am feeling rather _famished_ after that struggle, and it is close to dinner time. Seeing as you can’t act like a proper piece of furniture, why don’t you become the main course of my meal instead~?” 

One of Entrapta’s thin brows rose. She was clueless as to what Adora meant by that. The princess had always turned Entrapta into different pieces of furniture, never a meal. The only thing that came to mind was that Adora planned to devour every inch of her, worship each part of her oversensitive body, but that didn’t seem like much of a punishment. Entrapta didn’t have long to ponder over the possibilities as Adora heaved her captive onto her feet, chuckling when Entrapta almost fell backwards under her own weight. Adora tugged her along towards the couch in the living room. Adora sat and then pulled Entrapta down over her knees. Entrapta sighed in relief at not having to hold herself up, though she was still confused. She fidgeted and regarded the vulnerable position she was in: bent over Adora’s lap, ass up, and pussy completely saturated in lubricant. Her wiggling squished her beating clit in between her labia, providing her the tiniest bit of friction that couldn’t possibly sate her. 

Entrapta’s ears perked up when she heard Adora quietly moan above her. Suddenly, Adora’s hands were all over her backside, roaming the expanse of it and cupping her supple cheeks. She bit down on her bottom lip when Adora spread her round mounds apart and revealed her wrinkly hole to the world. Entrapta shuddered as the cold of the room washed over the cleft of her ass. Adora cooed at the tight little hole before casually brushing the pad of her thumb over it. Entrapta’s mouth fell open in a silent gasp, but Adora was just admiring. She knew how much her captive loved having her ass played with, so there was no way she was going to indulge her. Instead, Adora moved back to kneading Entrapta’s fat cheeks, occasionally squishing the pliable skin in her hands. 

“You’d make the perfect meal,” Adora purred, her words rumbling through her chest and straight down Entrapta’s spine. “Look at how much meat you’ve got on your bones.” She emphasized her point by roughly jiggling Entrapta’s ass, listening to her cheeks softly slapping against one another. A fiery blush appeared on Entrapta’s face and spread all the way down her chest. Those incredibly smooth hands drifted down to the bottom of her cheeks, right at Entrapta’s sit-spots, and lightly bounced her mounds. A warm laugh bubbled out of Adora as she watched Entrapta’s thick ass jiggle from her ministrations. The sweet sound rocked Entrapta to her very core, stunning her into complaisance. Bewildered, Entrapta waited for the _true_ punishment to begin. 

To her surprise, Adora abruptly switched from bouncing her cheeks to pinching the undersides of them, eliciting a loud yelp from Entrapta. But then, Adora backpedaled and started rubbing soothing circles into her cheeks as if in apology. Entrapta whimpered and pressed her hot face into Adora’s thigh. Adora was turning her captive to putty, and soon Entrapta would be totally at her mercy. She took advantage of Entrapta’s addled mind by sliding one of her hands up to grab Entrapta’s left elbow. Adora grasped it tightly and tucked it against Entrapta’s side, so she wouldn’t be able to use it once she realized what was happening. Her other arm was already trapped in between Adora and herself, so there was no concern there. Knowing fully well what she was about to do, Adora patted the top of Entrapta’s ass and grinned down at her captive. 

“I can’t just cook the meat like that though. No, first it has to be _tenderized_ ,” Adora whispered hotly, then delivered her first firm swat to Entrapta’s unsuspecting ass. 

As expected, Entrapta howled in pain from the sudden sting radiating across her backside and immediately began to writhe atop her lap. She attempted to move her arm and clutch at Adora, but she found she was completely immobilized once again. Entrapta groaned obnoxiously out of frustration, grinding down on her teeth. She was restless and exhausted, and yet Adora persisted with her games! That smug chuckle that tumbled past Adora’s lips didn’t make Entrapta feel any better either. In a last ditch effort to worm her way out of Adora’s hold, she began to kick her legs wildly. However, that tactic proved futile as she couldn’t reach Adora in her current position. All it managed to do was make her seem like a child throwing a temper tantrum, which showed Adora that she was in the right and properly disciplining her misbehaving submissive. 

“No use trying to get out of this one, baby girl. I’ll make sure all your meat is adequately tenderized and blistering red.” With that, Adora was off, slamming her hand down onto her cheek, and Entrapta could do nothing to stop the assault on her ass. 

Whenever Adora spanked her, it wasn’t playful in the slightest. Granted, it did feel good to Entrapta... _eventually_ , but Adora took corporal punishment seriously. Adora put all her might into every strike so much so that Entrapta’s entire frame jerked upon impact. Entrapta’s hands floundered for leverage, anything she could use to brace herself for the impending onslaught, and they ended up gripping Adora’s leg as she shot her head up from its previously relaxed position. The first swat had been hard, but each one after that only grew in intensity. Adora was cruel in that she spanked one cheek at a time, delivering slaps until one cheek was colored to her liking before moving onto the next. She started with Entrapta’s right cheek, which had already brandished her handprint from the initial spank. Adora pressed her own elbow into the middle of Entrapta’s back as she leaned her full weight on top of her to keep her still during her punishment. Entrapta desperately attempted to keep the rest of her noises to herself. The only sound that filled the living room was the echoing smacks of Adora’s hand against Entrapta’s ass, the noise reverberating against the walls and overwhelming Entrapta’s ears. 

Adora really put her back into her work, moving in time with her swats as if she was trying to uphold some unknown rhythm. Entrapta was at least grateful for the fact that Adora didn’t make her count out each full set as she had already lost the number in her head; slow torturous spanks were not an option as Adora preferred to go at it hard and fast. The first few strikes were the ones that truly aggravated Entrapta and sent flashes of white hot pain up her spine. But, soon enough, Entrapta’s cheek grew numb from the constant swatting. A far less intense burn bubbled underneath her abused flesh. It took everything Entrapta had not to clench her cheeks together because she knew all too well that a taut muscle hurt much more than a relaxed one when smacked. She dug her toes into the floor, and her nails seeped into Adora’s bare skin. Entrapta held her tongue throughout the spanking as the one thing she promised herself she would never do was to beg or plead to Adora. No matter how much pain Adora inflicted upon her she refused to give Adora the satisfaction of seeing her at her lowest. Nonetheless, fresh tears welled in the corners of Entrapta’s eyes, and she hurriedly tried to blink them away. 

Adora popped away at Entrapta’s cheek until it was a fiery red. She could practically feel the heat radiating off of it, and she was pleased with her handiwork so far. Adora switched from large raining smacks to short claps against the burning skin just to drive her point home. “And—” she leaned in closer and increased her tempo, one last hoorah for Entrapta’s right cheek— “ _There_.” 

At last, Adora gave Entrapta a moment to catch her breath. She panted and swallowed down the pitiful cry that threatened to tumble past her lips. She couldn’t give Adora the satisfaction... _She couldn’t give Adora the satisfaction!_ Her tears were now freely falling down her face, sliding over her cheeks, and disappearing beneath her chin. She breathed in deeply through her nose, knowing that the worst of it wasn’t even over, and Adora chose that precise moment to remind her by tugging at her reddened cheek. 

Adora inspected Entrapta’s cheek like it was a slab of meat and once she determined that it was properly tenderized she released it and allowed it to smack back into place. “Looks like that side is good, but it’s time for the other,” Adora said calmly as if Entrapta wasn’t about to tip right over the edge. Despite the searing pain that only heightened when her cheek was left alone, a dull sense of arousal was still built up in Entrapta’s gut, causing her clit to twitch and her inner walls to flex like she was having contractions. 

Entrapta was only given that small window of time to prepare for the next spanking, and suffice to say, it was not nearly enough. A lump formed in her throat from having to restrain her cries. The tiniest sigh filtered through, but the resounding slap of her previously untouched cheek covered it up. Swat after brutal swat, Entrapta endured and kept her mouth shut. The first blow to her backside hurt the most, pure anguish shooting up her spine and settling in the pit of her stomach. Adora wanted to make sure that Entrapta wouldn’t be able to move for several days after this punishment, and it was working. In fact, Entrapta was absolutely certain that she wouldn’t even be able to sit right for the next week after this horrendous spanking. She kept all of her tension in her hands, nails scraping at Adora’s skin, in order to avoid tensing up her ass. Even though Adora’s smacks rocked Entrapta to her core, a small part of her was still getting off to how vulnerable she was in this moment and the way that Adora held nothing back. It was difficult to focus on her coiling arousal when Adora’s slaps were constant and merciless, but at some point during the second set, Entrapta lost all her inhibitions and began to madly rut against Adora’s leg, her clit demanding attention. 

Adora never seemed to mind when Entrapta chased after her own pleasure even during punishments. It was the one thing that Entrapta always knew that she could do. She figured that Adora liked seeing her come completely undone, enjoyed reveling in the power she held over her captive, and watching her give into her body’s desires. Entrapta assumed this solely because it’s what _she_ would have liked to see had the shoe been on the other foot. But, there was no time for her imagination to conjure up an image of a lust-crazed Adora underneath _her_ and giving into _her_ every whim as the princess in question finally switched back to those short rapid fire smacks. 

Both of Entrapta’s cheeks were now equally red and stinging. Adora admired Entrapta’s bright flesh and compared it to the petals of a rose in her head. Yes, her captive was so beautiful and mesmerizing...Entrapta’s immeasurable beauty was why she had to constantly show her off through various positions. Adora delivered a final harsh spank to Entrapta’s left cheek before pulling away entirely to fling out her own burning hand; normally, she would pull out the paddle for this severe of a punishment, but she hadn’t wanted to ruin the mood earlier by going to grab it. Entrapta believed the blunt of her punishment to be over and physically deflated atop Adora’s lap. She released all of the tension in her frame, her hands falling from Adora’s leg to dangle over the floor and her own legs returning to mush. Adora’s spanking led to Entrapta experiencing a full body catharsis, and as such, a loud sob racked her chest, the only sound she had made the entire time. A few more tears spilled down her face and that was all Adora was going to get out of her. 

A comforting coo slipped past Adora’s lips as she felt Entrapta’s body shake from the sob; it seemed like her punishment was working after all. Although, Adora still wasn’t finished tenderizing her meal. 

She lifted Entrapta’s wrecked cheeks with both hands to reveal her pale sit-spots, the most tender area. “Uh-oh, looks like I missed a spot!” Adora chimed and without hesitation she proceeded to fire off a few more well-deserved swats against Entrapta’s rear. 

A distraught wail bubbled up in Entrapta’s throat, but she managed to catch it before it burst from her mouth. All Adora heard was a pathetic whimper, though that was enough for the princess to know she was really getting underneath Entrapta’s skin. Adora brought down ten full rapid fire spanks to each of Entrapta’s sit-spots, so they glowed as violent of a red as her cheeks; her meal had to be adequately tenderized after all. The final swat she delivered to the middle of Entrapta’s sore ass, right over the cleft, to produce the most impact. Reflexively, one of Entrapta’s legs kicked up, and Adora playfully swatted it back down. She couldn’t resist leaving that alluring splotchy ass alone even though the first part of Entrapta’s punishment was over. The hand that had just inflicted so much pain upon Entrapta came up to gently rub her stinging cheeks and that tiny bit of affection kept Entrapta from completely losing it. Entrapta was fully prepared to rest and recover after all that, but Adora’s chilling voice sent shivers running down her back. 

“Now that the meat has been tenderized, I believe it’s time to cook it.” 

* * *

Hot. 

Hot, hot, _hot_. 

_Sweltering fucking hot!_

When Adora said that Entrapta was going to be her meal and that she was going to cook her she hadn’t thought that Adora meant it _literally_. But right after her spanking or “tenderizing”, Adora had pushed her into the kitchen and made her stand perfectly still as she ran a large basting brush over her body. Entrapta was covered from head to toe in sticky golden sauce and spices that made her nose tickle. Although, Entrapta didn’t have much time to linger on the princess’ actions as Adora immediately hauled her outside. Entrapta couldn’t believe her eyes at what the princess had set up. She knew that humans were extremely sexual creatures who often harbored dark desires as proven by Adora’s incessant forniphilia, yet this was on an entirely new level of BDSM. Adora had dragged her spent frame out of the house for the first time since she had been captured. It felt weird to be fully nude and exposed out in the open, but upon further inspection, it seemed Adora’s abode was rather secluded and fenced off. Still, the actual wind against her skin and the coolness of the approaching night air reinvigorated her and made her crave her freedom that much more. However, Adora hadn’t brought her out here to release her by any means. No, what Entrapta laid eyes upon certainly wasn’t an open gate back to her old life. 

They were in a lush backyard that was completely empty except for the large fire pit in the center. Typically, Entrapta wouldn’t have such a visceral reaction to a fire pit, but what perturbed her was the contraption hanging above it. It was made out of metal and was staked into the ground on either side of the pit. It appeared to be a more intricate pillory of some sort that looked like it was made to hold a human as they roasted over the pit...Adora had a strong grip on her shoulders and pushed her towards the pit without giving her time to meticulously inspect the device. Each step made her tired legs wobble and her still bright red ass burn. Adora had said it was time to _cook_ her. Was this some kind of spit crafted to accommodate humans? 

As if reading her mind, Adora whispered huskily, “Do you like it, baby girl? Had it custom built just for you. I was going to wait a little while longer before using it, but you tested me tonight, and I think this will be the perfect punishment for you.” The princess’ voice was dripping with honey even though she was describing such a horrid affair. In a strange way, Adora’s words comforted Entrapta, reassuring her that despite how menacing the spit looked, Adora wouldn’t let any _real_ harm befall her. What would be the point in splurging for this contraption if it caused her irreversible injury? Adora loved holding her captive and subjecting her to her wide range of fetishes; she wouldn’t just get rid of Entrapta like she was nothing.

Her toes brushed the edge of the stones making up the pit. She felt Adora’s supple breasts pressing into her back, and Entrapta could practically feel Adora’s palpable arousal suffocating her and dragging her down with her. She stared down at the open spit. 

A quick hand slammed into Entrapta’s already abused ass. She jerked from the sudden wave of pain, yet a quiet moan slipped past her lips. “Get in,” Adora commanded, and she obeyed. 

When Entrapta touched the glimmering metal she wasn’t expecting it to be ice cold. Tremors racked her frame, but considering she was climbing into a human spit, the cold wouldn’t be of much concern to her in just a moment. She was able to lay down on the spit, though only a few bars held her up: one behind her neck, one under her shoulder blades, and the other at the small of her back. There were two curved stirrups for her thighs and her ankles. This meant that her legs were forcibly spread apart and the soles of her feet were touching as if she were maintaining the yoga butterfly position. Her head, arms, ass, and legs were dangling without any support whatsoever. Had Adora not subjected her to the bound chair position earlier or choked her with her urine or beat her ass until it was blistering red, Entrapta might have been able to support herself without any qualms, but her exhausted body strained. 

Once she was settled, Adora stepped over and brought the other half of the spit down on top of her, locking her into place with a resounding creak. It was now impossible for Entrapta to lift her head, so she had to resort to her hearing to understand what Adora was doing. She heard chains rattling and then something cool clasped around one of her wrists. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Adora fiddling with a shackle. Apparently, there had been shackles attached to the sides of the spit closest to her hips. Adora locked those into place too, and her arms were at least supported in some way now; she didn’t want them hanging down into the pit if Adora did intend to start a fire there. Sneakily, she tested out the strength of the shackles by tugging her wrists upwards. Her conclusion? There was no way she was getting out of this until Adora allowed her to. 

Entrapta looked to her side as best she could to find Adora standing there, still naked from the waist down, lighting a match. If she recalled correctly, there had been a small patch of kindling in the middle of the pit. Entrapta was grateful for the fact that there hadn’t been any logs because that amount of heat would have surely burnt her skin directly and heated the metal of the spit to an unbearable degree; Adora knew what she was doing. Bending at the knee, Adora tossed the now lit match into the pile of kindling and watched as it successfully caught fire. A small trail of smoke drifted upwards underneath Entrapta. She heard the kindling start to burn and gulped. The time had come for her to be cooked. 

“There...I’ll keep the meat over the fire until it’s roasted golden brown. Then, dinner will be served!” Adora explained as she straightened. 

Entrapta knew that she had to stay calm in this situation. Any tensing or struggling would only make her predicament that much worse. All she had to do was lie here and endure the heat. She tried to console herself by thinking it wouldn’t be _that_ hard, but she had no experience in this area, and the unknown filled her stomach with dread. She expected Adora to begin turning her right away. Instead, Adora let her backside hang over the starting fire until it reached its peak. Of course, there wasn’t nearly enough kindling to start a full-fledged inferno underneath Entrapta, but numerous tiny flames began to lick at the kindling, slowly burning it and producing just enough heat to make her submissive uncomfortable. 

The smell of smoke was soon thick in the surrounding air, and Entrapta felt the scorching warmth of the fire below press into her back. She took in deep breaths and watched her own stomach rise and fall to keep her mind off the intense heat beginning to build. In spite of her trepidation, her pussy was still soaking wet, her clit dully pulsing and her thighs tensing with need. Entrapta had literally been reduced to a piece of meat in Adora’s eyes, and humiliation stirred within her, igniting a spark in her core that kept her flickering arousal alive and well. Entrapta had been expecting an abrupt rush of overwhelming heat and agony; however, since the fire wasn’t as large as she thought it would be the flames were slow to warm her up. The heat gingerly caressed her from the back of her head all the way down to her heels. At first, it almost felt relaxing like she was basking near a campfire. The cold chills and shivers wracking her frame had halted, replaced by a numbing warmth. She even flexed her fingers to feel more of the heat there. 

Yet, as always, this was a punishment, and soon enough it started to actually feel like it. The smoke billowed, and her cough returned. The flames continued to burn feverishly and her warm skin soon became hotter and hotter as if she were laying on a beach in the middle of summer. It became increasingly difficult to remain calm and still when her backside was radiating with heat, especially when it came to her tender ass as the heat only made Adora’s marks on her fester. Subconsciously, Entrapta began trying to squirm away from the heat, but there was nowhere for her to go. A slick sheen of sweat formed over her whole body. Beads of sweat rolled down from her brow and underneath her chin. She started panting, and her hands became fists at her sides. Her feet tensed, and she pressed her toes together to brace herself for the rest of her cooking. Somehow, the smoldering blaze managed to make her even hornier as her little clit twitched away, pleading for friction. She had almost forgotten that Adora was even standing there since the princess had gone quiet in observation and Entrapta was focused more on the roasting of her flesh than anything else. 

“Wow, that sure does smell delicious!” Adora remarked, stepping closer and taking a big whiff of the air. “I don’t want one side to be more cooked than the other though, so let’s just…” Adora moved out of Entrapta’s peripheral vision, and her heart leapt into her throat. She heard the groan of the metal as Adora grabbed the end of the spit. Entrapta sucked in a deep breath to prepare herself, but Adora started rotating the spit quicker than she anticipated. As Entrapta was turned on the spit, her body weight shifted, and she accidentally tensed up to reflexively stop herself from falling. She held her breath to keep from breathing in the smoke. It only took a second for Adora to flip her over so that her head, breasts, and pussy were now dangling over the pit, exposed to the open flames. “There, perfect! I’ll just let this side simmer for a moment,” she teased, but Entrapta was too busy trying to endure through this new position that she didn’t hear Adora. 

Now that her face was hanging over the fire Entrapta couldn’t keep her eyes open. She had to close them in order to protect herself. The smoke was also blowing straight up into her lungs, blocking her airflow. A hearty dry cough escaped her, and she easily maneuvered her head as far to the side as she could. It helped at first, but soon enough, the smoke drifted back to her and all she could do was suck it in, vulnerable in every sense of the word. Being flipped onto her untouched side was a nightmare because her front hadn’t been slowly warmed up by the flames. The fire was now at its peak, scorching hot, and her previously unaffected skin now had to succumb to its brilliant heat. It almost felt like she was being dangled over an active volcano, and she writhed in frustration, desperately wishing to be turned back again. 

However, Adora was enjoying watching Entrapta wiggle and resist. She also knew that her submissive could last a little longer than that, and she would turn her back over all in due time. Adora was captivated by the way Entrapta’s flushed skin glistened from her sweat, and while Entrapta hadn’t turned a golden brown, she was beginning to take on a dark rosy hue. Adora’s eyes trailed over to her handiwork once again, marveling at how Entrapta’s tenderized ass glowed both from the sweltering temperature and her earlier swats. Slick thighs rubbed against one another as Adora’s own need grew. 

The fire was especially hot on Entrapta’s sensitive areas. Normally, her nipples would harden from the cold, yet under the intense heat of the flames, they turned taut and small. She sincerely wished that she had her pubic hair back if only to keep the worst of the blaze from licking at her bare mound. Her clit was completely exposed to the whipping hot tendrils, and Entrapta felt it throb at the treatment; she had wanted some relief from her pent-up arousal, though not like this! Perhaps she had been in the wrong to trust Adora because the princess seemed to be keeping her in this dangerous position for too long. There was no way Entrapta could hold her breath any longer, and reluctantly, she took in a big gulp of bitter smoke. It burned her nostrils and throat on the way down and only made her coughing that much more violent. Her chest heaved, her free-falling breasts bouncing over top the fire. She couldn’t even let out a pathetic whimper to convey her distress as the smoke overpowered her lungs. Trying to get Adora’s attention, Entrapta began flailing as hard and fast as she could, the metal of the spit creaking viciously and her shackles rattling. Thankfully, Entrapta’s struggling did manage to snap Adora out of her lustful trance, and her captor hurriedly rotated her back around. 

“Whoops! Wouldn’t want to burn my meal,” Adora said with a little careless laugh that made Entrapta’s skin crawl. 

Yet, Entrapta could do nothing to quip back at her. She wheezed from all the smoke she had inhaled, and her body was taut with tension after that experience. A few spasms rocked her frame too. Thankfully, with the smoke now hitting her back again, Entrapta was able to soak in the fresh night air and slowly recover. She hated the way her clit still begged to be touched even after all that; she was starting to think that she was a masochist at heart. If Entrapta hadn’t been thoroughly drained before, she was now. Once more, she was restless and wanted out of this spit so bad that she even considered pleading for it. She couldn’t stand that Adora had almost brought her to her breaking point, but a small part of her persisted and refused to give in no matter what. Her own inferno of impenetrable resolve was swirling in her gut, much stronger than the one below her, and it wasn’t dying out any time soon. 

Adora allowed Entrapta a brief moment to collect herself before she strode over to the other end of the spit. She knew that Entrapta was feeling the full extent of her wrath now, and while Adora would have gladly left her captive there to cook for another hour, she realized that Entrapta wasn’t quite ready for it. Besides, there was still one final part to her punishment that she had to brave, and it was getting late as the sun had set just moments ago. 

“Alright, I think the meat is almost ready. Just a few more turns over the fire to make sure it’s roasted all the way through and then it’ll be time to feast!” 

Entrapta barely registered what Adora said over the crackling of the pit below. Although, she didn’t necessarily need to hear her in order to understand what was happening as the metal once more groaned when Adora went to turn it. Entrapta had less than a second to prepare herself as Adora rotated her again. She fought so hard against it that the metal squeaked, but all the squirming in the world wouldn’t stop that dreadful smoke from seeping into her lungs. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks and a dribble of snot slid out of her nose. She hacked and hacked and was eternally grateful when Adora only kept her front facing the fire for a handful of seconds this time around. Adora kept her hand on the end of the spit, and Entrapta knew that she wasn’t out of the woods yet. Now that she knew what was coming she braced herself. She timed it perfectly so that right before her frame flipped she took in a huge breath and held it until her back faced the fire once more. She lost count of the number of times that Adora turned her like this as her head spun from the constant shifting. Both sides of her body felt equally hot, her skin boiling and sticky. The flames had licked and tormented her so much so that her limbs were numb to the warmth. She failed to notice when the fire started to die down, when the chill of the night air hit her tarnished flesh, and even when Adora finally stopped rotating the spit. 

Hazy magenta eyes struggled to hone in on and identify the silhouette hovering over her. She was so warm…

“Dinner time, pet.” 

* * *

Adora carried Entrapta bridal-style back into the house after the latter had been cooked. Entrapta was thoroughly debauched and barely able to keep her eyes open after that experience. She found herself snuggling into Adora’s strong embrace, wanting this day to be over already, but somehow she knew there was more to come. She enjoyed what little comfort Adora did offer her until they reached the dining room. By then, her temperature had reduced drastically, though her skin was still glistening with sweat and tinged pink. All in all, her first experience with the spit hadn’t been _that_ atrocious despite the amount of smoke she had inhaled. Entrapta figured that the spit would soon become a staple in their relationship, so it was best to get used to it. 

When Adora laid her down onto a silver platter on the kitchen table she had no energy left in her to fight, none whatsoever. In fact, Entrapta allowed herself to relax onto the cool metal like it was the comfiest bed in the world. She splayed out from head to toe, desperately wanting to slip into a deep sleep, any thought of attempting to escape from Adora’s clutches null and void. What amazed Entrapta was that her clit was still engorged and her pussy was still damp. It was obvious that she had gotten some form of sexual satisfaction from Adora’s actions today, and a small part of her wished that Adora would just fondle her to orgasm. Entrapta did try to drift off at one point, but it was hard to ignore Adora’s hands when they began to position her weary frame. Her knees were bent up to her chest and her feet were crossed at the ankles. 

_“Stay,”_ Adora warned before removing her hands. Entrapta didn’t have it in her to disobey anymore. 

However, Entrapta’s eyes did open when she heard Adora fluffing something out. It seemed that Adora really did wish for Entrapta to be the most scrumptious and aesthetically pleasing meal as she had human-sized replicas of turkey booties in her hands. Instead of paper, the decorative frills were made out of soft fabric that caressed Entrapta’s skin. One by one, Adora slipped the booties over both of her feet and hands. If it had been any other situation, Entrapta would have laughed out loud at the ridiculousness of the booties. Soon enough, she felt the familiar sensation of taut rope gliding across her skin and within a minute her feet were tied together. Then, Adora brought both of her hands down in order to tie them to her bound feet, completely immobilizing her yet again. Entrapta didn’t feel like complaining this time around though as she was at least able to rest on her back. 

Adora hummed above her whilst grabbing something else. “Such a delicious meal you are. Why, you’re fit for a king!” she teased, but all Entrapta did was sigh. After some more fiddling, Adora said, “Open wide.” Entrapta didn’t have to be told twice as she assumed she was going to be gagged, yet she wasn’t expecting this. Adora shoved a ripe red apple into her awaiting mouth to turn her into a proper roasted pig. She was forced to bite into it in order to keep it in her mouth, though Adora had covered all her bases as the princess pressed a black leather strip to the fruit and tied it at the back of her head. Dusting off her hands, Adora admired her meal for a moment with a soft smile that somehow made Entrapta’s heart flutter. “Perfectly cooked and served. Now I’m going to go fix the appetizers and sides. Once that’s done, it’s time to eat!” Adora gave her glowing red ass a few pats that sent pleasurable shocks up her frame and then she was gone, leaving Entrapta to her own devices again. 

For a moment, she couldn’t actually believe that Adora had left her in such a tame position at least compared to what she was usually forced to remain in for hours upon end. She waited and stayed hypervigilant, expecting Adora to come back into the dining room at any moment, but after what felt like an eternity, Entrapta relaxed and seriously tried falling asleep before Adora came back. In a weird way, the position she was bound in was actually pleasant akin to a yoga stance. Had it not been for her bulging clit, she would have surely succumbed to her own fatigue. She had been incredibly aroused the whole day, and she had yet to be fully satisfied. The last orgasm she had had was from clenching her thighs together when she had been a chair. Suffice to say, it had not been the most euphoria-inducing. Throughout her spanking and being cooked on the spit, her arousal had built and built, but nothing had come of it. She had been teetering on the edge of climax for so long that all she truly wanted a simple rubbing or fingering, just enough to bring her down from the edge. 

Entrapta’s hands were so close to her puffy mound yet so far. She attempted to wiggle them down or hell even slip her way out, but Adora’s knots were always as secure as possible. Perhaps if Entrapta had had a little more strength left in her she would have been able to break free from her bondage and booties, but instead, she chose to lay back and mull over her other options. In this position, she wasn’t even able to bring herself to climax by clenching her thighs; however, her pussy was openly exposed and squished by her legs, which only provoked her demanding clit. There was nothing she could hump and even using her covered feet was out of the question. She huffed behind the apple gag, wrinkling her nose when some of its juices cascaded down into her mouth. If only she had her hair, then maybe... _Her hair!_

A bright light bulb went off in Entrapta’s head. Adora was so scrupulous in her maintenance of Entrapta’s prehensile hair that she often forgot it was still an option. The princess seemed to be unaware of the exact growth rate of it, but her constant inspections made it impossible for Entrapta’s hair to grow back in the slightest. Their days together always followed a pristine routine, so that Adora could manage Entrapta’s hair. Although, today had gone completely off schedule thanks to her bout of rebellion earlier, and Adora hadn’t surveyed her body since this morning, which was plenty of time for her hair to start growing again. Hope blossomed within Entrapta’s chest. Would this actually be her opportunity to escape? Suddenly, her fatigue had been shoved to the side in favor of getting herself out of this mess and back to her experiments. It was difficult to tell if the hair on top of her head had grown without a mirror. She managed to see glimpses of it out of her peripheral vision and took note of how her strands now extended past her chin. It was at least a start, and if she willed her hair to grow, the process was quicker! Excitement coursed its way through her frame, yet she had to remind herself to stay calm because there was no way it was going to be _this_ easy to escape from Adora, not after she had been trapped with her for so long. 

Her clit buzzed in between her labia, stirring something hot within her gut. Another realization struck her. Curiously, she lifted her head up to look down her own body. Her eyes grew wide in disbelief when she noticed that some of her pubic hair was already beginning to grow back as well, enough to create a little triangle over her mound. She would have to wait for the hair on top of her head to grow long enough to be able to untie herself since she was too tired to will that much hair to grow instantaneously, but her pubic hair only had a little ways to go before she could use it to get off...It would be _difficult_ to escape if her clit was pulsing away. Maybe Adora’s ways really had gotten underneath her skin because the thought of sexual gratification was far more enticing than that of escape. Why just lay here while she waited for her hair to grow back? Why not satisfy herself in the meantime? Entrapta couldn’t come up with a good enough answer to either of those questions, so with a little inner push she willed her pubic hair to grow. She watched as it grew slowly, inch by inch, until it dangled over her clitoral hood. She sighed through her nose before laying back down onto the platter to be as comfortable as she could be. 

Normally, she would have been much slower and more deliberate with her actions, but at the moment, she was pent-up and dying for any kind of stimulation to her pussy. She controlled two small but thick strands of her pubic hair to spread her labia and reveal her inflamed clit. With a full body shudder, another strand slipped down to gently swirl around the throbbing bud. Her toes curled in her booties as her sweet spot was finally caressed. Her teeth dug deeper into the skin of the apple and more juice filled her mouth. As soon as her clit was touched, her head turned into a foggy haze, the only coherent thought on her mind being the fastest way to reach her previously forbidden climax. The strand swirling around her clit lifted and began flicking at it nice and slow. Each tiny whip sent tingles up her spine and made her impending orgasm seem that much more urgent. It almost felt _too_ good to touch her clit as if she were one rub short of coming completely undone. Therefore, she ignored it for a second by flicking that strand of hair up and down the length of her pussy, spreading around her lubricant to wet her folds. 

She jerked up with a muffled moan when the tip of the strand accidentally dived into her loose hole. Her hips were bucking up into the air in an attempt to rut against _anything_. The strands holding her labia apart began to fondle the sides to calm her down and provide her pleasure in a different way. They took a moment to gently spread her lips in and out, in and out, with a soft squelching that caused heat to radiate from her cheeks. The other stand pulled itself from her quivering hole and found its way back to her clit where it gingerly wrapped itself around the nub. The strands fondling her labia started to tug and pinch at her folds, and her hips flew off the platter in earnest. Her entire body was rocking thanks to the way she was bound. In the back of her mind, she worried that Adora would hear the soft clattering of the metal and come dashing in, but the majority of her mind was too far consumed by lust to give a damn. The strand wrapped around her clit squeezed it along to the rhythm of her snapping hips, and Entrapta swore she saw stars dancing in her vision. 

Her own hair caressing her felt rapturous. She had done this a few times in the past, but she was so touch-starved that the bliss she felt right now was amplified tenfold. Before she had been teetering on the edge and now she was climbing that cliff and moments away from jumping off it. One well-timed squeeze of her clit caused her back to arch right off the platter and the back of her head to press into the hardwood of the kitchen table. Her teeth dug through the apple entirely, and she almost choked on the small piece that she had to swallow down. In that split second, she really did feel like a dirty, sweaty pig being served for dinner, so delirious with need that she was unashamedly masturbating with her hair right there for anyone to see. It was a fleeting thought, but it managed to warm her up to her very core, and she knew that she wouldn’t be able to come down from this high completely sated unless she felt something plowing into her. Despite Adora’s extreme desires, she had never once taken Entrapta with a strap-on or forced a dildo into her, and sometimes Entrapta wished she would just so she could feel that otherworldly ecstasy again. 

Reluctantly, she uncurled the strand around her clit and allowed it to slither down towards her eager entrance. She flexed the other two strands all over her pussy: up and down her labia, around her clit, and tickling at the rim of her hole. Meanwhile, she was able to will the other strand to grow longer and thicker so that it resembled a dildo. It wasn’t much in terms of girth or length, but it would do nicely for now as she wasn’t sure she would be able to make it any larger. Once more, she moved the other two strands up to keep her lips wide open as the tip of her pseudo-dildo rubbed at her sopping wet entrance. She teased herself with the tip, popping it languidly in and out so that her walls would be able to accommodate it; the last time she had taken a dildo had been forever ago, and she worried that she wouldn’t be able to take as much as she used to. With a deep breath, she concentrated on pushing the head inside, grateful when it found its way in without protest. Her mouth opened to let out a soft keen that was obstructed by the apple. The other two strands of hair lightly brushed over her labia to keep her stimulated while her pseudo-dildo sunk into her. She actually whimpered in longing when the base tapped against the rim of her entrance, her pseudo-dildo not enough to instigate the coiling heat in her gut. 

Nevertheless, it had fit inside her, and her patience was beginning to grow thin. It didn’t take Entrapta long to start up a rapid rhythm with her pseudo-dildo, and the squelching intensified in her ears. There was something vulgar about knowing that Adora could walk in at any moment and see her succumbing to her most primal urges that tickled Entrapta and made the growing pit of arousal in her belly burn with newfound vigor. Yearning for more, she somehow worked up the energy to will the strand within her to grow longer and thicker. She choked on a pitiful whine when she felt it push even deeper inside her canal, getting closer and closer to her G-spot; Entrapta was positive that if she could hit it, she would burst. Her walls stretched to adjust to the bigger girth, and she moved one of the other strands up to play with her clit. It tugged and circled the little bud, making her orgasm that much more attainable. Somewhere along the way, Entrapta realized just how pliable her walls were, and her thrusts became erratic and sloppy. Lubricant gushed out of her stuffed hole, dribbling down onto the otherwise pristine platter like the grease of freshly cooked meat. Her head thrashed from side to side and her hips shimmied as she tried to ram into her G-spot like mad. 

One more swell of energy allowed her pseudo-dildo to extend farther into her canal. She angled her hips up as best she could in this position, using the leverage of her bound hands to forcibly yank her lower half off the platter, and with a mighty slam, the tip of her pseudo-dildo pounded directly into the center of her G-spot. The strand around her clit squeezed unbearably tight. A tension built up throughout her frame, and she held it as her vision darkened at the edges before all at once it was released. She jumped right off the edge of the cliff into the warm murky waters below. Her orgasm radiated and throbbed throughout her entire being. She felt too good to exist at the moment, her mind swirling above her body after that earth-shattering climax. Drool seeped out from around the apple in her mouth and coated her chin. Her pseudo-dildo remained deep within her, still pressing into her G-spot as her walls violently undulated around it like they were trying to suck a cock dry of its milk. She did manage to unwrap the strand around her now oversensitive clit, glad that the little nub had finally been satisfied and was starting to shrink back down to its normal size. Her chest was heaving once again, and the apple in her mouth made it that much harder for her to regain her breath. But, none of that mattered right now as she basked in the afterglow of the most impressive orgasm she had had in some time. 

“Naughty girl~.” 

At the sound of Adora’s voice, cold dread seeped into the warmth of her afterglow. Her worst nightmare had been realized. Entrapta’s eyes flew wide open, and she could see Adora smirking down at her at the end of the table. She dared not move, not even to take her hair out of still convulsing pussy. 

Adora hummed, then traced the tip of her finger over the base of Entrapta’s pseudo-dildo. “I came to check in on the main course since the appetizers were taking a little longer to cook than I thought they would. I’m glad I did come back just in time to see you disobey orders and defile yourself on my table.” 

Entrapta couldn’t stop the tiny whimper that escaped her nor the furrowing of her brows when Adora went to clamor her way up onto the table. The princess went to straddle Entrapta’s face once more but not before removing the apple from her mouth. Entrapta sputtered for a moment, coughing out her own excess saliva and apple juice. A feeling of deja vu overcame Entrapta as Adora’s wet and citrus-smelling pussy hovered over her. Adora’s hand traveled down to delicately spread her labia with two fingers. “Open,” she commanded of Entrapta with no room for objection. Entrapta held her sore mouth wide open, halfway knowing what was to come. She could hardly believe that she had been so consumed by lust that she completely forgot about her ulterior motive of growing her hair out in order to untie herself. She deserved whatever punishment Adora found fitting for her stupidity. 

Yet, she refused to take her pseudo-dildo out of her throbbing pussy even when Adora’s hot stream of piss descended upon her face and awaiting mouth. Maybe this really was her destiny. Perhaps her body had been trying to tell her that this was all she had been made for now: Adora’s pleasure. She was forevermore an object at Adora’s disposal, and while that thought should have filled her with immense despair, it only fueled the want lodged deep into her core that much more. Lazily, Entrapta thrusted her pseudo-dildo within her fucked-out cavern while Adora urinated on top of her face. 

“You’re the worst toilet ever, y’know? Worst meal too.” Adora grunted. “Looks like I’ll have to shave you again before we feast. Wouldn’t want you to escape now, would I?” A gruff chuckle tumbled past the princess’ lips, and her burning stream quenched Entrapta’s thirst. 

At this point, Entrapta wasn’t so sure she wanted to escape Adora’s clutches after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another big thanks to nelsonthetelson637 for commissioning this work! To everyone else reading this, I hope you enjoyed it <3 Again, please let me know if you have any information about this niche kink as I'd like to be able to tag it properly in any future fics that I may write with it!
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone! <3
> 
> Of course, if you'd like to see something similar to this work or if you'd like to see me write another She-Ra fic sooner, remember to check out my Twitter (@SSHollw13) or email me at superimageryyy@gmail.com!
> 
> My writing requests are still open on Twitter! I will write 1,000 words and under for a request! If you'd like something longer, please check out the rules on the pinned tweet on my profile!
> 
> My main Tumblr was yaoiobsessedwrites and my writing Tumblr was superimagery.
> 
> I do have a FanFiction account as well. It's under the same penname. Some of the fics on there are pretty old though, so here's your warning!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
